dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Tribe Vanguard
Tribe Vanguard is a unit in Dragon Gate that began on May 28th, 2016 consisting of BxB Hulk, Kzy, YAMATO, Yosuke♥Santa Maria and Flamita. Overview: On May 5th, YAMATO was betrayed by his fellow VerserK stablemates, and was ejected from the group during the Dead or Alive cage match. With only YAMATO and Kotoka left in the cage, VerserK tried to assist Kotoka to escape, however Yosuke Santa Maria, KZY and a returning BxB Hulk assisted YAMATO which lead to YAMATO escaping the cage. On May 28th, the unit was made official by announcing their unit name; TRIBE VANGUARD. The meaning is simple. In the jungle, you need a tribe to survive and pro wrestling is no different. Vanguard means the forefront. They will be the leading unit in DG and their name reflects it. Their attire scheme is varying colors in camo pattern, although the most common color is white. YAMATO would win the King of Gate tournament, winning Block A with 6 points before defeating Akira Tozawa in the semi-finals and then Big R Shimizu in the finals. Kzy finished Block A with 5 points and Maria finished Block B with 4 points. After the win, YAMATO challenged Shingo Takagi for the Open the Dream Gate Championship which would be set to take place at the 2016 Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival. On June 26 Eita challenged Maria for the Open the Brave Gate Championship for Kobe World. BxB Hulk announced that they were going to take part at the Open the Triangle Gate Championship match and they announced that they were going to have a new member. On July 2nd, Flamita returned to Dragon Gate after a stint in Mexico, being revealed as the new member of the group to joined them for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship match at the Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival. On July 24, Maria lost the Open the Brave Gate Champion to Eita while Hulk, Kzy and Flamita unsuccessfully challenged Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk for the Open the Triangle Gate Championships. However, YAMATO would defeat Shingo Takagi for the Open the Dream Gate Championship. During the Summer Adventure Tag League El Lindaman appealed to join the stable. On September 10 Kzy, Maria and Hulk challenged Jimmyz (Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, Jimmy Kanda and Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!) for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and it was decided by fan vote that Lindaman would not join the stable. At the end of the Summer Adventure Tag League Maria and Lindaman finished block A with 2 points and YAMATO and Hulk with 6 points, neither advancing to the finals. On September 22 Hulk, Kzy and Maria failed to win the Open the Triangle Gate Champions from Jimmyz and YAMATO successfully defended the Open the Dream Gate Champion against Akira Tozawa. In-Wrestling: *'Entrance themes' **"BLOW'EM AWAY" by Jon Underdown Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) - Maria **Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time, current) - YAMATO **King of Gate (2016) - YAMATO *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'180' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 - YAMATO **PWI ranked him #'198' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 - Hulk **PWI ranked him #'340' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 - Flamita Championships and accomplishments *Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time; current) - YAMATO *Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) - Yosuke♥Santa Maria *King of Gate (2016) - YAMATO Members Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units